Redemption
by ericaj318
Summary: A retelling of GOTGv2. This story focuses on Yondu and his story arc along with another character who gives him even more reason to change. Yondu/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flashback - It starts a little dark but don't worry, this is still a redemption story for Yondu-

 _Terra Lightwick was walking through her hometown when she was suddenly transported off of Earth and into a ship, or what she thought could be a ship. When her vision cleared, she saw a blue man standing across the room from her which caused her to scream._

" _Settle down," he snapped, "I'm Yondu and I need you on my ship for obvious reasons," he admitted with a wink causing Terra to shudder._

" _What are you?" she asked, her tone filled with fear._

" _Good question, Beautiful," he replied, "I'm an alien. My name is Yondu and I know that's a lot to process but most importantly I'm gonna need you to agree to my terms because we're already too far away from your home for you to go back. Will you fulfill my needs as needed? I haven't found anyone who can do that for me on a regular basis, if you know what I mean," he said, swaggering closer to her._

" _Over my dead body," she replied._

 _Yondu sighed, "I would get a strong willed one. Kraglin, lock her up until she's ready to change her mind."_

 _Another man who looked like a human grabbed her and dragged her down the hall, kicking and screaming, "I'll never be yours!" she screamed through the halls causing Yondu to laugh._

 _Two weeks passed where Terra existed in her holding cell unwilling to change her stance on his request._

" _What's it gonna take, Sweetheart?" he asked, "I don't wanna hurt your pretty little face but if it comes that that then it comes to that," he said as he stood outside her cell._

" _I told you that I will sleep with over my dead body," she replied, "I don't know how much more clear I can make it. Why don't you find someone who wants you instead of taking people in the night? I had a life that's gone now," she replied as her lip quivered from the memory of her family she'd never see again._

 _Yondu had a soft spot for humans ever since Quill so he huffed before walking away before he slipped up in front of her._

 _Terra refused the food that Kraglin brought to her each day for the most part and after the fourth week locked up, she no longer had the strength to stand._

" _Captain," Kraglin said as he walked toward Yondu._

" _Yes?" he asked as he turned to look at him._

" _She is going to die if you don't let her out of the cell," Kraglin stated, "I know you won't take her home but maybe she could have a role on the ship or something else."_

 _Yondu looked for a moment as if he might punch Kraglin in the face but instead he nodded, "Take me to her."_

 _Kraglin nodded as they walked to her cell together where they found her unconscious on the floor of the cell._

" _Open the cell," Yondu instructed to which Kraglin did immediately and Yondu entered the cell and kneeled down to the girl and felt for a pulse. "She's still alive," he said, "I'm taking her to my chambers. Bring a nutrient shake there and then I will offer her choice of a position on the ship. I guess my plan isn't going to work. I'm the last of my kind and I was hoping a regular partner might change that," he admitted, not knowing she could hear him._

" _If you told her your true motives and treated her like a person, she might change her mind," Kraglin stated causing Yondu to send a look his way before he scooped Terra into his arms._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where's Yondu?" Terra asked as she walked up to Kraglin at the bar, "I haven't seen him since we landed."

Kraglin's face took on a sudden look of uncertainty, trying to find an answer that wouldn't hurt her feelings, "He's indisposed at the moment."

Terra shook her head, "So that means he's with one of the women or multiple women of this planet? Just be straight with me," she added, though her heart sunk into her stomach as she thought about it.

"Where is Yondu?" Terra and Kraglin heard the voice of Stakar, the leader of the Ravagers, shout causing them to turn and see him walking up with some of his men.

"He's upstairs," Taserface replied causing Stakar to shake his head and turn to leave.

He shouted a warning as he left, "If you have served him then you have lost my business!"

Yondu appeared at the stairs as the group followed them outside. Terra wanted to go to his side but she stood in her place as Stakar disavowed him from the group because of his choices.

Yondu turned to walk back to the group but as he walked over another person entered the scene. A Golden Woman whom Terra paid no attention to as she listened to Kraglin and Taserface arguing.

"The Captain's gotten us ostracized by everyone and it's all because he's gone soft," Taserface stated, shaking his head.

"He has not," Kraglin replied causing Taserface to huff, "Look what he's done with her. He took her to become his sex slave and she didn't want so now she's just one of us."

Terra pulled out her knife and placed the tip in Taserface's thigh, "Don't disrespect Yondu and don't you dare say a word about me or I will be forced to end you."

Taserface knew to back off immediately because though she didn't have what she wanted from Yondu, he did allow her to do as she pleased and if that included killing him then it would be allowed.

"Alright Crew," Yondu said as he made it back to the team, "That lady just hired us to get some of their batteries back. It seems the Guardians stole them so we are gonna go get them back and bring those pesky folks back. We leave in 10."

The Crew disbursed leaving Yondu and Terra alone, in the cold snow. Terra felt a shiver go through her body which she suppressed as well as she could but he caught it. "Do you want my jacket?" he offered, "I know you're not equipped for these temperatures."

Terra shook her head, "Did you have fun upstairs?" she asked, her tone filled with sarcasm.

Yondu looked at her, "I did. Why? Did you want to join?"

"You know what I want," she replied, her tone now angry, "You're just too afraid to let me give it to you. I'll see you one the ship," she turned and walked away.

Yondu was left feeling at his lowest between Stakar and Terra but he had a job to complete so he sighed deeply before following her to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They flew to the planet where the Guardians had landed and began their search for the ship.

"We need to be careful," Terra said as she began walking by Yondu's side through the woods, "If Rocket is with them then theses woods will be rigged."

Yondu cocked his head to the side and gave her a grin, "That's why I have sent a group of men ahead of us to find anything I don't want us to find."

"Isn't that chivalrous of you?" she replied with an eye roll.

Yondu stopped in his tracks and looked at her, "You made yourself very clear after I took you on my ship. You said you didn't want anything to do with me and that you hate me so why are you suddenly so offended everytime I sleep with a woman? You aren't making any sense and this tension isn't good for our work," he questioned, showing her his vulnerability for a moment mixed in with his confusion regarding her.

Terra sighed, "I can't explain it all without sounding insane, Yondu," she began, "But this isn't really the time, don't you think?"

Yondu shook his head, "I can't think of a better time. The Guardians want my head so you may not have another chance so just tell me what' going on in that head of yours."

Terra nodded, "I hated you for a long time after you brought me on board because I didn't want a life like this but after some time with you, I've come to feel very differently. I think you're a really good guy under that badass exterior but I don't think you'll let me in and I am not just going to be your sex toy. That's what's going on in my mind. Any more questions?" she ended with a small hint of sass in her voice.

"You're right about me so I guess we should just keep moving," he replied, his tone short as he began walking through the woods.

Terra rolled her eyes again, 'he asked,' she thought to herself as she followed him. By the time she caught up, he had Rocket pinned down with one of his arrows. She also walked into an argument among the Crew.

"Those batteries aren't worth as much as we'll get if we give her the Guardians," Taserface yelled, "Why are you so soft when it comes to Quill?"

"I'm not soft but it makes more sense to sell them ourselves and not have a bounty on our heads because we're the ones who took out the precious Guardians of the Galaxy. I am the Captain," he said with some finality.

"Why?" Kraglin asked, which surprised everyone in the woods but before the conversation could be continued a shot came from behind them, hitting Yondu in the fin and taking him down to the ground.

"Yondu!" Terra shouted as she dropped down on the grass next to him. She didn't care who the shooter was but she needed to make sure he was still alive. She got a pulse before two of the men who were in favor of taking Yondu out grabbed her. She fought but they knocked her out.

When Terra opened her eyes, she was tied to a chair next to Yondu who was still unconscious. She didn't have her hands to check on him but as she looked around, she saw the Crew being thrown straight out to space one by one.

As they were about grab Yondu, a woman stopped them, "That's enough killing for one day. Lock the three of them up and do what you want with the tiny tree," she ordered.

Members of what Terra guessed were Taserface's new Crew grabbed her, Yondu and Rocket and threw them into a cell together.

Once they were untied, Terra crawled over to Yondu and placed her hands on his face, "Wake up," she said, her tone soft while Rocket looked on.

"Yondu," she said again, more forcefully, before she decided to try something else. Terra took a deep breath as she leaned down and placed her lips against his, kissing him softly in hopes that it would wake him.

She backed away and watched as his eyes flickered open, "Did you just kiss me?" he asked.

Rocket laughed, "For some reason she did. Listen, how are we going to get out of here?"

Yondu looked at Terra for a moment, making eye contact before smiling, "I have a plan."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"How are we going to get out of here to get the fin you want?" Terra asked after she listened to Yondu and Rocket bicker for what felt like forever.

"We need you little friend," Yondu said to Rocket.

Rocket shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea when he'll walk by or if he even will."

"Do you think they'd let me out if I offered sex in exchange for my freedom?" Terra suggested, "I could get it for you."

Yondu grimaced at her idea, "We can wait for the little guy before we jump to such drastic measures."

"You shouldn't care," she replied before taking a seat in the corner to wait.

Luckily, Baby Groot walked up looking defeated until Rocket got his attention. Terra sat in the corner laughing as Yondu tried to tell him what he needed and all the things Baby Groot brought back.

"Yondu, this isn't working," she stated, "Can we try a new plan?"

Yondu turned to look at her, a frown crossing his lips, "No, we can't. I don't like your idea and I won't allow it."

Before Terra could protest, Kraglin appeared at the door with Baby Groot on his shoulder and the fin in his hand, "I didn't mean for that to happen," he admitted, his face torn apart with grief.

Yondu waved off his concern, "Get me out of here and ready the third sector. We'll meet you there."

"Wait," Rocket announced, "Do you have any of Quill's old music on board?"

Terra didn't know what that meant but she enjoyed the mischevious smile that crept across Yondu's lips as he nodded.

The three broke out of jail and Terra walked by Yondu's side as he used his new arrow to take out each and everyone that was in the vicinity all while music blasted through the ship.

"What's our escape plan?" she asked as he took a quick break from whistling.

"Stay close and you'll see," he replied before he reached his hand out for her. Terra took it as they walked through the ship until almost everyone had been taken out and then she watched as he let one arrow hit the gas tank and begin an explosion.

Rocket yelled, "Are you crazy? You're going to blow up the ship!"

Yondu looked down at him with a grin, "Not the whole ship."

Yondu guided them into the third quadrant and ordered Kraglin to get moving. Rocket jumped into the driver's seat and set a course before Kraglin could.

"Where are you taking us?" Yondu asked.

"Ego to get my friends back and to tell them I was right," Rocket replied causing Yondu to shake his head.

"It's ok to let people in as much as you might be afraid to," Yondu said causing Rocket to smirk but Terra looked at him as each word left his mouth.

"Can I see you for a moment, Captain?" she asked, needing to know if those words meant he was ready.

Yondu nodded as he walked with her off the main bridge, "What can I do for you?" he asked.

Terra looked at him the same way she had when she'd finally regained strength after he cared for her, "Are you ready?"

Yondu was ready to make a smart comment and shut her down but instead her moved forward and placed his lips to hers hesitantly. Terra kissed back as she ran her hands up his leather jacket and around his neck, pulling him closer.

Yondu pulled back for a moment and looked into her eyes, "What changed your mind about me?"

Terra smiled, "When you captured me, I thought you were a monster but then I realized that that was an act and you are a good man. After you took care of me and allowed me a place on your team instead of punishment, I respected you. You are worth more than you could ever know," sher revealed as she pulled his face back toward hers and kissed him once more, running her hands down to his belt buckle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We've reached Ego!" Kraglin yelled back to Terra and Yondu.

"Guess it's time to go to work," Yondu said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Terra smiled up at him, "Don't ruin this by hiding your feelings from me and going back to your old ways, ok?"

"I'll do my best," he said as he stood to get dressed causing Terra to do the same.

When they were done, they walked back to the main area of the ship where they saw Drax and Gamora heading their way. Yondu walked over to the ship's bay door and opened it to see why they were looking so panicked.

"He is insane and he's going to end all the world's!" Gamora shouted.

"How do we stop that son of a bitch and where is Peter?" Yondu asked.

"He's trying to destroy Ego's light down in that cavern but he doesn't have enough ammo," Drax replied.

Rocket smiled as he saw them board the ship and join them, "I can wire something pretty strong together to shoot from here if we can Peter on board to fly us in close," he smiled.

Gamora nodded as she left the ship to get Peter, knowing they were running out of time.

What felt like eons later, Peter and Gamora returned to the ship, Peter surprised to see Yondu there. "You're father is insane," he admitted, "That's why I kept you."

"I'll thank you later," Peter replied as he took the driver's seat, "Rocket, I'll tell you once we're in range!"

Terra wrapped her arm around Yondu's waist as they flew in close to the planet's life source as it attached them from all sides. Yondu returned her grasp as he took deep breaths to steady his mind as he worried for her safety and Peter's safety.

"Don't do anything dumb," she whispered as if she could read his mind that if he attacked with his arrow outside the ship, he could buy them time. "I'm not ready to lose you, not yet," she admitted.

Yondu nodded though he felt like he should be doing more.

As they watched, Peter flew up right next to it and yelled to Rocket to shoot everything he had rigged back there. The team watched as the plant begin to implode.

"Hey Quill," Yondu suggested, "This might be a good time to make a quick exit."

Peter nodded, "10-4!" He flew the ship expertly out of danger and back to the outer regions of the planet's atmosphere.

Once they were in a safe distance, Peter gave the controls to Rocket to get his team back to their ship and then he asked Yondu if they could talk.

Yondu nodded as he released Terra, unaware that he'd been clutching her to himself still.

Terra smiled as they walked away and she wondered what the two, well three since Kraglin was still with them, would do now.

A few moments later, Peter and Yondu returned both looking a little misty eyed, "Are you ok?" Terra asked as she walked up to Yondu, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

He nodded, "I just realized that I've always had what I was looking for. What do you wanna do now that this is over? We're only a crew of three," he asked, leaning down and kissing her on the tip of her nose.

"Stay with us," Gamora suggested, "Your both good in a fight and the odds we are up against could always use another set of hands or an arrow." Terra noticed Peter sending a subtle smile her way as she finished.

"What do you think, Baby?" Yondu asked.

"Let's be Guardians," Terra replied as she leaned up and trailed his lips with her tongue before kissing him. She felt him smile against her mouth as they started their new journey, together.

Then End


End file.
